bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Machine
The is the main and titular object that first appears in Chapter 1 and makes it's last appearance in Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. This massive Ink-powered machine was installed by the cartoon studio's owner Joey Drew and the Gent Company for the animation company."So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell." - Sammy Lawrence's audio log, Chapter 2 Wally Franks was both the attendant and designer of the Ink Machine.Inkmachineplans.pngJoeyPapers.png It becomes apparent that the Ink Machine functions similar to a 3D Printer, in which it turns 2D sketches into realistic versions. Later on, the Ink Machine becomes enchanted by mysterious circumstances so that it can create life out of living souls. Joey Drew wanted to bring cartoons into the real world using the Ink Machine, starting with Bendy but went wrong and caused a corrupted version of Bendy to be born. As revealed in the last chapter, the Ink Machine is only a small part of a bigger mechanical complex localized in the deep underground. Description The Ink Machine itself is made with some type of machinery, pipes, and several gears. A giant metal-barrel filled with ink is connected to the machine, a huge spout where ink can pour out, underneath the said machine is a multiple amount of pipes. The machine is also connected by four stronger chains above. Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Ink Machine can be found within this room. In order to lift the Ink Machine up, Henry has to put both dry cells into the machine and pull the lever. After bringing the Ink Machine up, Henry's next task is to collect six items scattered around every rooms of the workshop, restore the ink pressure in the projector room, then finally switch it on via a switch in the break room. Activating the Ink Machine turns out as successful, seen pouring an endless amount of ink behind the now blocked entrance before Ink Bendy pops up. After Ink Bendy flees away while the first floor of the studio begin flooding and collapsing, the Ink Machine lowers back by the chains, descending to lower levels as Henry will later witness during his progress. Chapter 2: The Old Song It was mentioned by Sammy Lawrence that the Ink Machine was installed by Joey Drew from the time where Sammy recorded his first tape, and it starts leaking to cause the stairwell getting flooded by ink over three times last month afterwards, preventing Sammy and other workers from entering. A blueprint of the Ink Machine can be found on the office desk inside Sammy's office, which reveal some evident pieces about how the Ink Machine was made. Later on once escaping the ritual room, if one looks to the right where there's an ink puddle, one can see the Ink Machine being lowered with some sand sacks. After escaping from the ritual room, if walking backwards to the locked door from the ink pool to prevent Ink Bendy from popping out, Henry can hear the second Ink Machine itself running along with the whistle made from Bendy. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The Ink Machine can be seen being lowered if one goes into the corridor on the right in the trailer room entered by the lever task with Boris. There is a smaller different Ink Machine located under one of the many rooms within the second set of stairs, just above the sunken room. Another blueprint of the Ink Machine can be found in the small workshop located on Level P. The activated sound of the Ink Machine is faintly heard in the background of Wally's third audio log, which is found on one of the barrels next to the waiting room on Level 11. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Ink Machine can be seen being lowered at the end of the cavern just after one of Henry's horror visions ends. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Ink Machine appears in the end of the Chapter 5 being lowered to the giant Ink Machine. In one room of Joey's apartment, an old, realistic version of the Ink Machine can also be seen, comparing to the in-game on. It seem more rusty, much smaller, has wheels on bottom and lacks handles for chains. Trivia * From old updates before the release of Chapter 4, the Ink Machine had a very different model. The machine looks far smaller, lacking pipes underneath it along with some amount of details, and missing the chains above. ** The Ink Machine's beta model found above one of the stairways is still used for Chapter 3, however. ** The current design of the Ink Machine is revealed to be inspired by fans' favorite parts from the beta Ink Machine in The Archives. * Strangely the plans for the Ink Machine V2 seen from Chapter 2 and 3'' almost look, if not, identical to the beta version of the Ink Machine from older updates before ''Chapter 4's release. * When morphing the Ink Blob in Chapter 3, the Ink Machine that is shown is the beta model of the Ink Machine. Audio References Navigation tab ru:Чернильная машина Category:Objects